


Amateur

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil record themselves having sex.





	Amateur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: home made porn, but like for some of it they’re holding the camera for close ups so it’s not just in the corner or something the whole time??? idk. It doesn't necessarily have to go all the way to sex but if it does top!Dan thank. I'd appreciate this a lot.

Dan and Phil were sitting in their office staring at the memory card.

“You put it in.” Dan finally said. “After all this was _your_  idea.”

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. He put the memory card in the computer, and uploaded the video. It was the most ridiculous idea that they’d had in a while.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Phil’s grand idea was to film themselves having sex. Nothing elaborate or anything, just some good ole amateur porn. It was something he’d wanted to do for a while but couldn’t bring himself to ask Dan if he’d be up for it.

They were eating breakfast when Phil asked Dan.

Phil circled his spoon around the inside of his bowl of cereal. It was a simple question and he could do this. Dan took a bite of his toast and looked at him.

“Okay, what are you thinking about?” Dan asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Porn.” Phil blurted out, causing Dan to almost spit out his coffee.

“I’m sorry?” Dan questioned with a cough.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Phil said, turning pink. “I mean, homemade porn. I was thinking about us maybe filming ourselves having sex…you know…amateur porn” He clarified nervously.

Dan looked at Phil as if he’d asked him to film himself peeing on him, so that he could try and upload it to his main youtube channel or something.

“You want us to _what?_ ” Dan asked with disbelief. 

“Just to film ourselves having sex.” Phil responded. He blushed a bit, it was such an awkward thing to ask to do, but it wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing they’d tried in the bedroom. 

“Phil this–” Dan started.

“Please Dan,” Phil begged, batting his eyelashes at him and giving him his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

Dan sighed, “Okay but we’re using your camera and a fresh memory card.” Dan said, giving into Phil.

Phil squealed and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Dan!” Phil said squeezing Dan. He let go of Dan, and looked at him with the biggest grin ever. 

Dan couldn’t help but smile himself. He chuckled, “Anything for you Phil.”

Phil’s smile got bigger and he bounced again. He leaned over and gave Dan a peck on the cheek.

“We’re going to be pornstars!” Phil said with a giggle.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Phil looked at Dan as the video finished uploading. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Phil said, double clicking on the clip to make it play.

Dan shrugged, and leaned in closer to the computer monitor. 

\- - -

_“I can’t tell if the bed is in focus.” Phil commented, as he tinkered with the camera._

_“Just set it to auto_ _focus. We’re going to be moving it around anyways.” Dan said, taking the camera from Phil._

_They’d decided that instead of just setting the tripod up and leaving the camera there, that they would take turns holding it, making it more “interactive” experience._ _Dan tossed the camera onto the bed and it landed with a soft thud, filming Phil’s green and blue duvet. In the background were the soft smack of their lips, quiet moans and mewls._

_The camera rustled a bit as they fell onto the bed._

_\- - -_

Dan and Phil could just see the side of Phil’s mop of black hair and Dan’s arm reaching out for the camera.

“Wonderful angle Dan.” Phil teased.

“Shut up, it looks like I’m trying to fix it.” Dan said, pointing to the screen.

\- - - 

_Dan picked up the camera and pointed it towards Phil’s face. He zoomed in closer to his neck. Dan l_ _ips ghosted along Phil’s neck. He then used his teeth to graze a spot, just before placing a couple of small kisses and nibbled the area, causing Phil to moan slightly._

_He pulled away, and pointed the camera to the bruise he’d made._

_“Here, hold the camera sweetheart.” Dan said, handing it to Phil._

_Phil angled the camera down to Dan. Dan had started to pepper Phil’s chest with kisses, sucking and nibbling bits of skin as he made his way downward towards Phil’s waistband. He licked his lower stomach._

_Phil moaned softly._

_Dan looked up at the camera (Phil) and smirked as he hooked his finger into the waistband of Phil’s pants. He pulled them off and tossed them behind him. He wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock and gave it a few slow strokes, using his thumb to graze along the head. He put his mouth around the head of Phil’s cock, sucking it softly before sinking lower, earning a couple of delectable moans from Phil. He used his tongue to swirl around the base of it._

_“Mmphm Dan..” Phil moaned. He held the camera with one hand, and used the other one to slide it into Dan’s brown hair, urging him to go lower._

_Dan continued to go lower until he felt Phil hit the back of his throat. He pulled back a bit and bobbed his head, moaning slightly. Phil’s breathing hitched. He rolled his hips upwards as Dan swallowed around him a couple of times._

_Dan placed his hand on Phil’s hip as he let Phil’s cock slide down his throat. He swallowed around Phil’s cock, his nose buried in his groin. He held himself there for a few more seconds, inhaling sharply through his nose before slowly pulling off with a hard suck._

_Phil let out a soft groan as Dan licked up the side of his cock and placed a messy kiss to the head._

_\- - -_

“That’s hot, "Dan commented.

"You’re so full of yourself,” Phil said with an eye roll.

“I almost wish the camera was facing you, so I could see just how much you were enjoying that.” Dan teased.

Phil felt his cheeks heat up.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed sweetie.” Dan said kissing Phil’s cheek. “We’ve already established I give killer blowjobs, we just have recorded proof now." 

"Shut up.” Phil said with a lighthearted chuckle.

\- - - 

_They’d switched camera angles again. The camera was pointed towards the bed again but there was rustling again. A soft click of a cap being closed could be heard._

_Dan picked up the camera again. He angled it towards Phil’s face._

_“Is it okay if I continue?” Dan asked, still working the lube in his fingers._

_“Yeah.” Phil breathed. He bit his lip as he felt Dan press a finger to his entrance before slowly pushing it in. Phil closed his eyes and let out a moan._

_Phil bit his tongue as Dan worked his finger in and out of him. He soon pushed in another, and started thrusting his fingers a bit rougher, really trying to get a good stretch. His mouth fell open and a few whimpers came out of Phil as Dan fingered him._

_Dan hooked his fingers few times, causing Phil’s whole body to jerk and his eyes to snap open._

_“Dan.” Phil squeaked._

_“Sorry love"Dan responded. He thrust his fingers a few more times before pulling them out of Phil. Dan brought the camera down and pointed it towards Phil’s pink hole._

_\- - -_

"Really Dan?” Phil commented.

“What, look at that pretty pink anus!” Dan said, laughing a bit. “I figured you’d want to see it, since you never get to.”

Phil stared at Dan incredulously, “Don’t ever say that again." 

\- - - 

_Now the camera was sitting on Phil’s stomach. Phil picked it up and pointed it at Dan._

"Ready?” Dan asked, hooking his arms under Phil’s legs and lifting them slightly. 

Phil nodded.

_Dan moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil, causing both of them to moan. He made eye contact with Phil (the camera) as he pushed in a little deeper. Dan bit his lip as he pushed as he slid into Phil._

_Once Dan was all the way inside of him, Phil let out a soft sigh mixed with a moan and relaxed around him. Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil, letting go of one of his legs to take the camera from him._

_Dan pulled away from Phil and pointed the camera towards his face. Phil always made the hottest faces when they fucked. Dan_ _slowly pulled out and then back in._

As Dan rolled slow thrusts in and out of him, Phil’s eyes fluttered shut and a smiled smile spread across his face. He bit his lip a bit. 

_“Dan…” Phil mewled._

_As Dan slowly created a pace, he placed his hand on Phil’s hip for balance. He rolled his hips as he roughened his thrusts._

_Phil moaned as he felt Dan move a bit faster and harder. He opened his mouth slightly as Dan leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss to the top of Phil’s chest._ _Dan placed t_ _he camera there and picked up both of Phil’s legs again. He then started to pound into Phil._ _  
_

_“Fuck D-dan, Yes- Dan!” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths._

_A smiled teased at Dan’s lips, the corners curling up in the slightest. He readjusted himself._

_"Dan, Dann, Dan.” Phil panted, he tried to pick up the camera, but he just ended up knocking it over to the side. Dan let go of one of Phil’s legs and pointed it back at Phil._

_Phil let his head fall back against the pillows. Dan's lips could be seen pressed against the bottom of Phil’s jawline, kissing him softly. His lips trailed up to his neck, where he let them just graze the area, as he focused on fucking Phil._

_Phil squeaked as Dan changed his angle, thrusting straight into his spot._

_“C-close,” Phil spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body._

_Dan pulled away from Phil neck, and aimed the camera for a close up of Phil’s face. He did not want to miss the face Phil made when he comes. Dan gave Phil a couple of hard thrusts, digging his nails into his hip as he did._

_“Oh my god Dan!” Phil barely managed to say as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure from Dan was creating. His mouth fell open, licking his bottom lip before biting it as his whole body jerked._

_\- - -_

“Fuck, that's the face I always talk about.” Dan practically moaned. “Just look at how flustered and spent you look. ”

Phil smiled a bit.

_\- - -_

_Dan zoomed out a bit to film Phil’s cum his hitting his chest._

_Dan gave phil a couple of last hard thrusts before he was coming himself. He dropped the camera as he rode out his high, moaning Phil’s name in between his pants._

_The camera was once again just filming Phil’s duvet, as their heavy breaths and pants were heard in the background._

\- - - 

“I don’t know about you but I thought that turned out pretty well.” Phil said, turning to Dan.

“Most definitely. I never realized just how hot it would be to watch us have sex.” Dan confessed, turning a deep shade of red.

Phil chuckled, “Well, if Youtube doesn’t work out, I think we may have a future in amateur porn." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in June of 2014.


End file.
